em_fsafandomcom_fr-20200215-history
Electronic Word-of-Mouth (e-WOM)
à l[http://fr.em-fsa.wikia.com/wiki/Wiki_EM#Table_des_mati.C3.A8res a table des matières] Depuis quelques années, le web 2.0 a permis aux internautes de s'exprimer librement et de participer activement aux contenus du web à travers les blogs, forums, tchat, réseaux sociaux, etc. On note aujourd'hui une véritable explosion du phénomène blogosphère dans le monde entier : sport, littérature, mode, beauté, humour, décoration, voyages ou encore cuisine, on trouve des blogs sur tous les sujets possibles et imaginables. Définitionhttp://epub.lib.aalto.fi/en/ethesis/pdf/13398/hse_ethesis_13398.pdfThe Conceptualization of Electronic Word-of-Mouth (EWOM) and Company Practices to Monitor, Encourage, and Commit to EWOM - a Service Industry Perspective. URL: http://epub.lib.aalto.fi/en/ethesis/pdf/13398/hse_ethesis_13398.pdf Consulté le 05 mars 2015. Le bouche à oreille électronique 'eWOM' fait référence aux avis (échanges) négatifs ou positifs que peut faire un consommateur sur un produit ou une compagnie via internet. Il est également défini comme « any positive or negative statement made by potential, actual, or former customers about a product or company, which is made available to a multitude of people and institutions via the Internet ». L’eWOM diffère du bouche à oreille traditionnelle (offline WOM) qui ne se base que sur la communication orale. Si les deux permettent de partager l’information entre un petit groupe d’individu dans un mode synchronisé, la communication eWOM fait appel à plusieurs outils d’échange d’information dans un mode asynchronisé, offrant ainsi une rapidité de diffusion. L’eWOM peut être présent dans tous les endroits où les personnes peuvent communiquer sur le web. Selon Hennig Thurau et al. (2004, pp 39-40), les plateformes de partage d’opinion en ligne représente l’espace où se manifeste le plus l’eWOM. Aussi, l’eWOM est présent dans les sites comparateurs de prix (meilleursprix.ca), les forums de discussions, les emails, les salons de chat, les groupes de news, et les sites d’achat en ligne avec notation (Amazone). Ajouté à cela L’eWOM peut se trouver dans des sites d’hébergement tels que Youtube ou flicker, ''ou les réseaux sociaux et les communautés en ligne Le '''marketing et les communautés virtuelles ' La construction d’une communauté virtuelle fait de plus en plus partie intégrante de la stratégie marketing de bon nombre d’entreprises dans le but principalement d’augmenter le capital sympathie de la marque ainsi que la fidélité des clients. De la même manière, Barnatt affirme que les communautés virtuelles peuvent être une source de revenue pour l’entreprise, servant entre autres à fortifier sa position sur son marché ou encore à recueillir les réactions des consommateurs. D’ailleurs, Langerak, Verhoef, Verlegh et de Valck rapportent que les membres de communautés virtuelles font davantage d’achat en ligne que les autres même s’ils ne sont pas très actifs dans la communauté et que leur participation est limitée. Ceci démontre les bénéfices de la présence d’une communauté virtuelle. Cependant, d’après Barnatt une communauté virtuelle ne devient profitable que si elle atteint une certaine masse critique.www.chairerbc.com/AxisDocument.aspx?id=184&langue... L'évolution du bouche à oreille : du WOM au eWOM'Abdennadher, Jihene Hanana (2014). Thèse : ''L’influence du Bouche-à-Oreille électronique (eWOM) sur le comportement du consommateur''.'' Université de Strasbourg, France. URL : https://tel.archives-ouvertes.fr/tel-01127956/document Consulté le 10 mars 2015. Le bouche à oreille (WOM) est défini comme « an oral, person-to-person communication between a perceived non-commercial communicator and a receiver concerning a brand, a product, or a service offered for sale ».Celso Augusto de Matos & Carlos Alberto Vargas Rossi (2008). Word-of-mouth communications in marketing: a meta-analytic review of the antecedents and moderators. URL: http://www.cavrossi.com.br/arquivo/artigo/arquivos/10.pdf Consulté le 09 mars 2015. Sa crédibilité et son efficacité ont un impact significatif sur les attitudes, sur les intentions d’achat et sur les comportements des consommateurs. Cette forme de communication est même plus convaincante que la publicité traditionnelle ou que toute autre forme de communication contrôlée par les entreprises. Il est donc évident que le bouche à oreille a profité de l’avènement d’Internet et des nouvelles technologies de communication, par lesquelles la spontanéité et la rapidité du transfert ont été radicalement transformées. En effet, les consommateurs ont maintenant accès à beaucoup plus d’informations à propos des marques, des produits et des services. Ils sont plus avertis et mieux informés qu’avant. La diffusion des informations se fait plus rapidement, et les consommateurs ont accès à d’innombrables ressources. Ces changements ont donc amené un nouveau type de bouche à oreille, dit «électronique » ou « sur Internet » appelé (eWOM). '''Les spécificités de l'eWOM Malgré les similitudes conceptuelles, l'eWOM présente des spécificités comparé au WOM traditionnel, et ce en raison de l'utilisation de l'outil Internet comme plateforme de communication. Les majeurs différences sont : * L'accessibilité : contrairement au WOM, le eWOM a une grande accessibilité, l’outil Internet permet un dialogue sans limites avec un nombre infini d’utilisateurs potentiels d’internet. La transformation Web 2.0 avec l’ensemble des technologies et d’applications faciles à utiliser, ont permis à travers l’eWOM un partage de l’information et des opinions plus que jamais faciles. Le consommateur pourra facilement publier ses opinions et transmettre ses pensées et points de vue sur un produit ou un service à un large public. Par conséquent, le destinataire pourra trouver davantage d’informations sur le web. * La cohérence temporelle et référence : 'au contraire du WOM traditionnel, l’eWOM offre une accessibilité à un nombre illimité de personnes durant un long moment. Ce phénomène est appelé ‘la cohérence temporelle’ faisant de l’eWOM une référence importante. Ce phénomène permet à l’eWOM d’influencer un nombre illimité de destinataires quelque soit l’origine cible du commentaire initial et multiplie son effet. Le caractère indestructible de l’eWOM devrait être pris en considération spécialement dans les cas où l’eWOM est négatif ou faux. * '''L'anonymat : '''l’identité du messager dans l’eWOM reste souvent inconnue ou cachée derrière des pseudonymes. Cet anonymat a trois dimensions. La première à partir d’un point de vue sociocognitive où tout le monde peut joindre un dialogue sur internet dans un cadre qui ne fait pas appel obligatoirement à des formules de politesses. La seconde dimension est l’authenticité, où le messager peut communiquer son opinion sans se soucier des regards des autres ou avoir peur de les offenser. Le dernier aspect concerne la protection : les participants de l’eWOM peuvent partager leurs connaissances et leurs expériences quelque soit les responsabilités civiles. * '''Les liens forts entre le messager et le destinataire: '''Selon Granitz & Ward, l’eWOM diffère du WOM traditionnel. Si le WOM se caractérise par un lien fort entre le messager et le destinataire c’est parce que l’échange d’opinions se produit entre des gens qui entretiennent des relations entre eux contrairement à l’eWOM. Ce faible lien de L’eWOM procure des avantages aux consommateurs (Schindler/Bicart 2005 P 37) : - L’information en ligne est plus diversifiée que l’information obtenue à travers les liens forts du WOM, car elle permet une grande marge de manœuvre pour prendre une décision. - L’information en ligne permet aux consommateurs d’obtenir des données de très bonne qualité pour leur prise de décision. Mais vu que dans l’eWOM, le messager reste inconnu par destinataire, il est difficile de juger sa qualité car on ignore l’expertise, le background de ce destinataire (Schindler/Bicart 2005 P 37). * '''La prolifération : '''Il existe également des différences entre la prolifération du WOM et du eWOM. En effet, selon la théorie de la communication à double étage (Two-Step-Flow) de Katz & Lazarfeld, la littérature académique a supposé pendant longtemps que les messages de marketing n’étaient pas directement efficaces mais centralisés par des dirigeants ou par les opinions des personnes influentes qui représentent 10% de la population (Nyilalsi 2007, p172). Le message marketing diffusé à travers les médias, est capté par un leader d’opinion à un premier niveau (first step), qui ensuite est diffusé à l’ensemble de la population (second step) et se propage à travers le WOM (voir la figure). Le Wom n’est pas engendré par une minorité influente mais par une masse de gens facilement influençable, qui adopte une tendance particulière une fois qu’il s’expose à d’autres personnes. L'eWOM stipule la présence d’un groupe de gens qui influence les autres personnes à travers la toile, on parle alors de personnes ou groupes ''e-influents (es). Le 'WOM et l'eWOM dans le marketing ' '''Le Wom marketing Paul Mardsen professeur à la London school of economics définit le WOM marketing comme étant la promotion de l’entreprise ou de ses produits et services à travers une initiative conçu et cela dans le but de faire parler positivement les gens de l’entreprise, de ses produits ou bien ses services.(Marsden 2007, P 18) Selon Sernovitz (2006, P 4-5), Le WOM marketing est du Marketing B2B2C. Il le définit comme étant le fait d’apprendre à travailler avec du WOM pour un objectif marketing est cela en joignant de véritables conversations. Le WOM Marketing c’est le fait de donner une possibilité aux gens de parler de vos affaires et aussi de faire en sorte que les gens parlent facilement de vous entre eux. Il existe plusieurs types de WOM marketing, parmi eux on trouve: * Le buzz marketing : utilisation de nouvelles dans le but de faire parler les gens de vous * Le Marketing viral : Méthode qui à pour objectif la promotion d’une entreprise ou ses produits et services grâce à des messages persuasifs. * Le marketing communautaire : soutenir les communautés qui sont susceptibles de partager des intérêts sur la marque (comme des groupes d'utilisateurs, les clubs de supporters, et des forums de discussion). * Création de conversation : publicité intéressante ou amusante, e-mails, les slogans, le divertissements, ou promotions pour lancer l’activité de L’eWOM. * Le Marketing Influençable : identifier les communautés et les leaders d'opinion qui sont susceptibles de parler de vos produits et qui ont aussi la capacité à influencer les autres. 'Le eWOM marketing' Pour donner une définition du eWOM marketing, nous avons besoin d’abord de rappeler la définition du eWOM. L'eWOM est la communication de bouche à oreille en utilisant la plateforme Internet. Par ailleurs, l'eWOM marketing consiste donc à fournir aux gens la possibilité de parler sur des produits et/ou des services sur Internet, facilitant ainsi les conversations et les interactions entre eux. Aujourd’hui l'outil Internet évolue très rapidement et cela nécessite un peu plus de connaissance sur l’évolution de l’environnement du marketing pour le développement des stratégies marketing en vue de mieux exploiter l’eWOM. Il est nécessaire d’identifier les utilisateurs qui sont les créateurs et diffuseurs de l’eWOM (Sernovitz 2006, p.22, 65). De plus il est important de s’intéresser de plus près à la motivation des gens à écrire ou à lire des eWOM. Le consultant McKinsey John Hagel a décrit les techniques traditionnelles du marketing dans les trois ‘I’ du Marketing (Maymann 2008, p.69): • Intercepter: cibler et exposer les clients à votre message partout où vous pouvez les trouver. • Inhiber: rendre pour le client plus difficile que possible la comparaison de votre produit ou service avec d'autres options. • Isoler: entrer dans une relation directe avec le client et, si possible, supprimer toutes les tierces parties de la relation. Avec l'avènement du Web 2.0 et le développement des médias sociaux. Hagel a développé les trois A de l'attention qui sont : • Aider: les entreprises doivent aider leurs clients, ne pas gaspiller leur temps avec des contenus non pertinents. • Attirer: les compagnies devraient faire le bon choix de médias afin d’attirer les utilisateurs. • Affilier: pour offrir plus de valeur, les gens doivent être mobilisés. Ils sont susceptibles d'aider les entreprises si celles-ci comprennent l'importance de la contextualité, des sources sûres, et les personnes influentes. eWOM et motivations Le consommateur d’aujourd’hui est actif sur l’environnement marketing digital. L’exploitation de l’eWOM dans le marketing passe par une analyse des motivations des gens à poster et recevoir/lire le contenu généré par d’autres. Les motivations de poster Comprendre l’engagement des gens dans l'eWOM,pourrait aider à saisir les éléments qui motivent à poster et à avoir une attitude favorable vis-à-vis le bouche à oreille électronique. Les motivations d’engagement dans le eWOM sont : · L’utilité perçue : On a tendance à s’engager dans des actions qui vont apporter une valeur ajoutée à la communauté, motivé par le fait d’aider d’autre consommateurs, ou compagnie, chercher des bénéfices sociaux, exercer un travail collectif à travers la compagnie. · Apporter de l’aide à autrui est aussi un moteur motivationnel pour poster et participer dans le eWOM. Le messager se sent bien lorsqu’il transmet une information car les gens aiment croire qu’ils ont des bonnes intentions et qu’ils sont généreux. · L’utilité de la consommation : Lire les commentaires rédigés, et les scores attribués par les autres sur les différents produits, peut encourager et motiver les gens à partager leur propres expériences avec un produit ou bien de poster des question pour demander des solutions à des problèmes avec les produits de consommation. · Faire partie d’un groupe : En parlant de produit et de services on se procure la possibilité de bâtir des liens solides et de trouver facilement des gens avec des centres d’intérêt commun. En postant et partageant l’information, les gens se connectent entre eux. Les gens sont émotionnellement récompensés, lorsqu’Ils partagent des faits avec un groupe d’intérêt commun, cet objectif se traduit facilement à travers l’eWOM. Un classement empirique a été présenté par Hennig-Thurau et al (2004, p.48), des principaux raisons qui motivent à poster sur la toile, dont le top 3 se présente ainsi : 1. Bénéfices sociaux 2. Extraversion (ouverture à autrui) 3. Aider les autres consommateurs Les motivations de recevoir L’identification des intérêts du consommateur et ses motivations sont importants pour que développer un eWOM avec un contenu pertinent. Les chercheurs Shindler et Bickart ont déterminé à partir de leurs études les différentes motivations du récepteur à partir de ces comportements de recherche traditionnels de recherche ou en ligne : Tableau 1 : les motivations du récepteurs dans l'utilisation de l'eWom ' * La réduction du risque et du temps de recherche représentent les motivations de bases pour un consommateur pour utiliser l’eWom (shindler/Bickart ; 2005) : # Le risque perçu est la clé, le variable médiatrice dans cette relation. Plus le consommateur perçoit une action comme étant risquée, plus il y a une probabilité qu’il se réfère à l’eWom.Electronic word-of-mouth via consumer-opinion platforms: What motivates consumers to articulate themselves on the Internet, Thorsten Hennig-Thurau et al. , 30 Janvier 2014. # La réduction du temps de recherche est motivante pour le consommateur, qui vise à compenser le manque de temps, et son envi de diminuer la durée et l’effort liés à la prise d’une décision.(Hennig et al., 2004). * Apprendre comment un produit est consommé, est une autre source de motivation pour le consommateur. Selon des études menées par (Granitz et Ward, 2003), 20% des personnes du groupe test, utilisent le eWom pour trouver comment utiliser certain produit. * L’appartenance à un groupe en ligne ou une communauté constituent une motivation qui n’est pas directement liée à l’achat, mais par être membre entier de cette communauté, comme une expérience renforçant le degré d’importance et apprendre la nouveauté que représente l’objet de consommation. ( Hennig et walsh, 2003). La première motivation est que les gens recherchent en ligne d’autres consommateurs qui partagent les mêmes centres d’intérêts, deuxièmement les consommateurs aimeraient savoir quels sont les nouveaux produits sur le marché.Motivations for eWOM exchanges in an online community: Self-development, problem solving support, relaxation Saranya Labsomboonsiri , 2012 * Orientation sociale à travers l’information obtenue est déterminante dans la motivation du consommateur, car elle permet de soutenir la position sociale de l’individu, et de réduire la dissonance cognitive . # le consommateur cherche des informations, non seulement pour s’informer du produit, mais pour qu’il soit associé au rang social que lui attribue cette consommation (Hennig et al. ,2004). # la dissonance cognitive défini comme le sentiment de doute qui survient après une décision, causé généralement par des informations conflictuelles (recommandation d’un ami contre une publicité). Dans ce cadre l’eWom qui se base sur des opinions virtuel disponible à tout moment réduit cette dissonance.Comportement du consommateur, 4ème édition, Alain D'astous, Nouafel Daghfous, Christèle Boulaire, Pierre Balloffet, 2ème semestre 2014. '''Modèle conceptuel de l'eWOM'Meunier,Roxanne (2012). ''Phénomène de bouche.à.oreille sur Internet et stratégie de réseaux sociaux : le cas de l’Olympia de Montréal. ''URL : http://biblos.hec.ca/biblio/memoires/2012NO64.PDF Consulté le 19 avril 2015. Modèle conceptuel 1 : Modèle conceptuel 2 :The Effectiveness of Electronic Word-of-Mouth Communication: A Literature Analysis (Christy M.K. Cheung, Dimple R. Thadani) Hypothèse 1 : La nature du stimulus agit sur la réponse du consommateur. Hypothèse 2 : Le diffuseur de l’information dans l’EWOM joue le rôle de médiateur entre le stimulus et la réponse. Hypothèse 3 : Le récepteur de l’information joue le rôle de médiateur entre le stimulus et la réponse. '''Stratégies d'amplifications de l'eWOM L’amplification de l’eWOM dépend de 3 éléments clés : * Développement d’une stratégie * L’écoute * L'expression / Talking Développement d’une stratégie Avant de participer dans l’eWom et de mettre au point le plan d’action, les marketers doivent s’interroger sur les expectations des consommateurs et leurs propres objectives. Cette planification stratégique s’étale sur quatre composantes : * Les personnes : Evaluer les actions et interactions actuelles du consommateur, pour voir s’il est dans les meilleurs dispositions pour participer. * Objectifs : les buts de l’action marketing doivent être bien déterminé : pourquoi la compagnie doit elle participer dans la vague du eWom. * Stratégie : Préciser comment la compagnie veut définir la relation avec les consommateurs : se limite à visionner les messages ou bien interagir, et s’engager avec la compagnie. * Technologie : Après avoir répondu à toutes les questions, choisir la bonne technologie pour communiquer :vidéos virales, Blogue, autres réseaux sociaux...etc. L’écoute'Electronic Word of Mouth, A practical approach by Lars Heyne, Octobre 2009. L'environnement complexe, et dynamique du eWom fait de l’écoute la première action importante à accomplir dans le but d’amplifier l’eWom. Le but est d’explorer, et de définir les tendances. L’écoute passe par l’observation, et désormais les entreprises peuvent le faire à travers internet part l’intermédiaire des : * Moteurs de recherche standard * Communauté en ligne * Suivi de la marque La manière la plus facile de pratiquer l’écoute via internet, est les moteurs de recherches (Google, Feedster … etc). Ils permettent d’analyser les interactions sur les produits, et marques, tout en permettant à la compagnie d’identifier et comprendre l’émetteur du message. Les espaces de communication, les forums et les MarketTools permettent à la compagnie d’installer sa propre communauté en ligne. La communauté joue le rôle d’un focus group continu, générant des informations. Le suivi et l’observation de la marque est une autre façon de pratiquer l’eWom. L’ensemble des informations et avis véhiculait sur la marque à travers des outils tel que ''Nielsen, Cymfony et MotiveQuest. Ces outils permettent de regrouper l’ensemble des interactions et avis sur la marque à travers la toile. 'Tableau 2 : Les bénéfices et demandes de l'écoute dans l'eWom ' 'L'expression / Talking ' L’écoute constitue seulement une partie de la converstion. Ainsi, L’expression (Talking) vient compléter le processus de la conversation et s’ajouter à l’écoute. L’expression décrit le changement de la simple communication à la participation et la stimulation des conversations entre les consommateurs. L’une des principales force de l’Ewom est qu’il permet d’avoir une influence supérieur que le marketing traditionnel notamment des les considérations et la formations des préférences du consommateurs (étapes du tunnel Marketing)Li and Bernoff (2008, P101) Le graphe si dessous , montre l'influence de l'EWOM sur les différentes étapes du tunnel marketing Li and Bernoff ( 2008,P101): La raison essentielle pour laquelle l’influence de l’EWOM est supérieure à celle du marketing est liée au fait que les consommateurs ont très généralement des conversations entre eux au milieu du tunnel Marketing, et c’est précisément dans ces étapes là que le consommateur prend ses décisions. Ainsi le consommateurs lit, demande, et discute sur les blogs, forums ou encore sur les réseaux sociaux afin d’être sur d’avoir pris la bonne décision. '''eWOM négatif (NeWOM) Le bouche à oreille négatif (communication interpersonnelle entre consommateurs véhiculant le dénigrement d’une marque ou d’un produit suite à une insatisfaction) est un puissant média de diffusion d’informations et de partage d’expériences. Il est généralement l’ultime processus de défense des consommateurs ayant expérimenté des problèmes non résolus auprès d’une marque. Il procède d’une suite d’étapes psychologiques vécues par le consommateur : l’expérimentation d’un problème et d’une insatisfaction qui en découle, une réclamation ayant pour objectif la recherche d’une solution et un défaut de réponse et/ou de proposition d’une solution appropriée. Ceci entraîne alors un sentiment d’injustice qui attise le besoin de réparation ressentit par le consommateur. Le bouche à oreille négatif peut aussi être le fait de consommateurs expérimentant un problème sans pour autant en référer à l’entreprise. De façon générale, le bouche à oreille négatif est un processus de compensation dans lequel s’engage un consommateur estimant ne pas avoir reçu les bénéfices ou le service attendus de son achat. L’importance de la perception d’injustice est un facteur essentiel de diffusion et de dispersion du bouche-à-oreille négatif. Cette perception d’injustice peut être distributive, procédurale et interactionnelle. Le bouche-à-oreille négatif présente deux types de préjudices potentiels pour une marque : 1. il révèle des problèmes inhérents aux produits ou aux services élaborés et proposés, 2. il traduit la réticence ou l’impossibilité de la marque à fournir un service après-vente adéquat et son manque de volonté à résoudre les problèmes exprimés par ses clients. Par conséquent, le bouche à oreille négatif est de nature à mettre en défaut la capacité de la marque à respecter l’engagement contractuel que les consommateurs sont en droit d’attendre.CAIRN.INFO. Capital de marque et Internet : les nouveaux enjeux de l’e-communication de l’insatisfaction des clients. URL : http://www.cairn.info/revue-francaise-de-gestion-2003-4-page-187.htm Consulté le 18 avril 2015. Les similarités et les différences entre le WOM et le eWOM Tableau 3 : les différences entre le WOM et l'eWOM'Abdennadher, Jihene Hanana (2014). Thèse : ''L’influence du Bouche-à-Oreille électronique (eWOM) sur le comportement du consommateur. Université de Strasbourg, France. URL : https://tel.archives-ouvertes.fr/tel-01127956/document Consulté le 20 avril 2015. La netnographie Grace au Ewom, les acteurs du monde des études ont rapidement décelé une véritable mine d'informations disponibles publiquement et facilement au sein de ces plateformes sur lesquelles les internautes, protégés par un écran, s'y confient sans pudeur et avec beaucoup de sincérité. Pour récupérer des insights pertinents sans terroriser les communautés, une méthode de recherche marketing a été spécialement inventée : la Netnographie. La netnographie est une méthode de recherche qui permet de mener des enquêtes qualitatives en utilisant l'outil internet. Principalement utilisée en marketing, elle est déjà scientifiquement prouvée et acceptée en dehors de nos frontières. cette méthode peut être définie comme une technique de recherche marketing qui permet d'analyser en détail les échanges au sein des communautés en ligne dans le but d'en libérer des thèmes principaux pour ensuite orienter précisément des actions reliées à la stratégie marketing d'une marque ou d'une entité. Il est nécessaire de préciser que cette technique analyse seulement la communication écrite entre les membres. Les attitudes physiques et autres informations précises sur l'individu ne sont pas connues.http://www.soft-concept.com/surveymag/netnographie-1.htm ''Références''''' __FORCERSOMMAIRE__ Catégorie:Espace Modèle Catégorie:Documentation de modèle Catégorie:Fichiers soumis au droit d'auteur Catégorie:Organisation Catégorie:Aide Catégorie:Fichiers du domaine public Catégorie:Billets de blog Catégorie:Table de matières Catégorie:Différence avec la publicité classique Catégorie:Fichiers sous licence CC-BY-SA Catégorie:BlogListingPage Catégorie:Fichiers dont le copyright est inconnu Catégorie:Modèles de licence Catégorie:Vidéos Catégorie:Médias sociaux Catégorie:Catégories cachées Catégorie:Programmatique Catégorie:Crowdsourcing Catégorie:Communauté Catégorie:Forums Catégorie:Tout Catégorie:WOM Catégorie:Marketing Catégorie:Word of mouth Catégorie:E-marketing Catégorie:Virtual community Catégorie:Contenu Catégorie:Electronic word of mouth Catégorie:EWom Catégorie:Big data Catégorie:Comportement du consommateur Catégorie:Stratégie marketing branché Catégorie:Location-based advertising (LBA) Catégorie:Search engine Catégorie:Moteur de recherche Catégorie:Utilisateur ru-1 Catégorie:Utilisateur es-2 Catégorie:Utilisateur en-3 Catégorie:Utilisateur de-0 Catégorie:Espace Projet Catégorie:Espace Utilisateur